


Frills in Pink and White

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [34]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Belly Bulges, Bottom Mayuzumi, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cosplay, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Language, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fic, Skull Fucking, Top Akashi, Wand As Dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mayuzumi had known why Akashi asked about his favourite character out of any novel he's read so far, he wouldn't have answered. Because as Akashi is pinning him to the bed and opening up his naked legs in a pink, frilly dress, Mayuzumi can only watch in shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frills in Pink and White

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "Can I request a prompt where Mayuyu gets fucked by Akashi who is crossdressing as his favorite light novel character and enjoying it a lot even tho he would be a little scastic tsundere about it and pretend he doesn't even tho Mayuyu is pretty obviously, those eyes show everything (I really love uke!mayuyu so much)"
> 
> I'm hoping so, so much I understood the prompt right (yes, even after you explaining it to me omg). If I didn't, then please close your eyes and pretend this chaos here doesn't exist lol. And I'm also sorry I couldn't keep up the tsundere-mode for long, I'm a slut for slutty bottoms, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

If Mayuzumi had known why Akashi asked about his favourite character out of any novel he's read so far, he wouldn't have answered. Because as Akashi is pinning him to the bed and opening up his naked legs in a pink, frilly dress, Mayuzumi can only watch in shock.

The red-haired grins mischievously as he sees his boyfriend's look.

"I thought you'd like it," he says and strokes his palm along the crack of Mayuzumi's ass, feels the little, puckered hole twitch under his soft touch. He can't wait to be inside, to open up Mayuzumi's ass with the shaft of his thick cock and make him come alone with that.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" the grey-haired asks after finally catching himself again, his arms trying to wriggle out of Akashi's grip but instead bruising because it's just too strong. His face has turned into a darker shade of red, and whether he likes it or not, his cock is swelling the longer he looks at Akashi's appearance — that pink dress he knows his favourite character wears on every illustration drawn so far looking so short on Akashi's body as it's barely covering his crotch; the white knee-length socks looking so tight around the actual shaved, muscular legs; and at last the cute headband that looks so out of place on the red hair.

Akashi should be looking cute at the most, but instead of cute he's making Mayuzumi's cock twitch gradually to hardness and turning his whole body burning hot.

"You don't like it?" Akashi asks with his soever calm smile as he begins to nudge Mayuzumi's asshole with his thumb. "I bought it only for you."

"Don't fuck with me— and let me go already!" The older male still tries to free himself out of the rough handhold his boyfriend is keeping him in. But instead of letting go, Akashi undoes the ribbon on his chest and winds it around Mayuzumi's wrists and the end of the bed with a firm knot, making him unable to escape.

"Why don't you enjoy it while I'm eating you out? If you want you can even call out that girl's name you love so much and imagine it was her cock fucking into you."

"Like hell I will, Akash—" Mayuzumi jerks as he feels the red-haired's tongue lick along the crack of his ass, warm and slick with spit.

Akashi's hands spread the squishy ass cheeks before he at last opens up the little hole, tight and oh so soft as he forces his tongue inside, feels soft flesh clasp around him in a welcome. He hears his boyfriend gasp, still trying to move away from him but Akashi reaches up and squeezes Mayuzumi's cock once, hard, knowing the male doesn't mind a bit of pain, loves it when Akashi is rough with him and taking the lead.

"Fuck—" the grey-haired curses, forces his eyes shut and bites on his lip as not to let Akashi hear his pathetic whimpers. His body is burning with shame as he realises he's feeling even hotter than usual, the frilly dress arousing him in ways it never has done before.

He never thought of it as arousing when he saw his favourite character wearing it, but with Akashi it's different — better — and it makes his hole clench around the fat tongue of his boyfriend.

Akashi licks him swollen, hole glowing red as he pulls away and presses his finger inside instead, watches in delight how Mayuzumi jerks and then tightens, ass twitching and swallowing him as he pushes his lean fingers farther than his tongue ever could.

"You're really enjoying this, Mayuzumi-san, never thought it'd arouse you like this," Akashi smiles and croons his finger, presses the tip to a particular soft spot and makes his lover jump, an uncharacteristically high mewl leaving his lips as he tries to cover his face out of shame. But Akashi's having none of it as he climbs over Mayuzumi's chest and straddles him, back facing the male so he can still stretch Mayuzumi's hole as he coaxes his mouth with a thumb open.

"You have to get my cock all wet, so I can fuck into you, Mayuzumi-san, do your best," Akashi says and smiles, doesn't listen to the insults being thrown at him as he thrusts his cock down Mayuzumi's throat, makes him gag and swallow up as he begins fucking into him, shaft buried deep in Mayuzumi's throat with every thrust.

He's well aware that the grey-haired has no gag reflex, that's why Akashi immediately sets a rough pace, circles and jerks his hips to thrust his fat, long cock as deep and far as possible.

"Amazing, it's so soft," he sighs and then leans forward, reveals what he's been hiding behind his back all along.

Mayuzumi doesn't see it, but suddenly he feels a long and hard object being pushed into his hole, and his throat vibrates in a mewl as it hits too far and too deep, the stick stroking against his spot easily with its length. Somehow it doesn't take long for him to realize that it's the wand his favorite character always carries with her that's Akashi fucking into him as his hips keep moving and shoving his cock down Mayuzumi's throat.

"Beautiful how you're sucking it inside— Can you guess what it is, Mayuzumi-san, what I'm fucking into you?" Akashi asks and grins, face red and blown as he thrusts the wand inside his lover's ass, watches how it's coming back slick and shining.

The grey-haired makes a choked sound around Akashi's cock, body not resisting anymore but instead thrusting its hips towards the wand being pounded into his ass.

"Yeah, your fuckhole loves it, swallowing that long and lean wand, fucking you nicely, isn't it?"

Mayuzumi closes his eyes at one point, lets himself be embraced by the feeling of his holes getting stretched and filled, mewls around Akashi's cock and begins to swirl his tongue against it, licks it raw and swollen before he hears Akashi above him curse.

"God, you're doing a really nice job when that thing's pounding into you, love it so much?" the red-haired asks and begins to circle his hips instead, makes Mayuzumi open his mouth wider and it easier to fuck deeper down his throat.

"Gonna come now, Mayuzumi-san, fill up your pretty hole with my milk— Swallow it all and I'll give you a reward for being so, so great—" Akashi mewls and suddenly stills, body stiffening except from his cock, jerking and shaking as it comes down Mayuzumi's throat, gives him something to swallow.

The grey-haired chokes as expected, but as Akashi pulls out he doesn't cough, doesn't spit the cum out and instead swallows it obediently just like he was told and licks his lips, the taste so sweet that he can't help but hum. Akashi's cock is hovering over him, and he pushes his tongue out to lap at the remaining droplets oozing out of the puffy head.

"I knew you'd like it, Mayuzumi-san," he breathes and keeps fucking the grey-haired's ass with the stick as he strokes his cock along his face, watches under him how Mayuzumi takes his cock back in between those soft lips and suckles on the head like a child. "But you still love my cock the most."

Akashi can't help but thrust back into the tight heat of Mayuzumi's throat as he watches the wand disappear up his ass, feeling his cock turning gradually hard again.

"Do you want my cock, Mayuzumi-san? Want it in your dirty, pretty hole and fill you up?"

The male pulls off for a second before thrusting his hips towards the stick and mewling.

"Fuck me, already, bastard," he groans and earns himself a sigh from Akashi.

"As you wish."

He flips Mayuzumi over on his front, arms still tied to the bed and pulls his pretty and soft ass up in the air, watches in bliss while the little, puckered hole still mouths at the rod too greedily, can't help but groan lowly as he grabs the slim hips and pulls them towards his own.

"Now take my cock, Mayuzumi-san, just like the perfect bitch you are," Akashi breathes and nudges the pretty hole mouthing greedily at him.

"Wait— Aren't you going to pull the wand out fir—fuck—" Mayuzumi lets out a string of mewls and throws his head back as Akashi's cock pushes into him, rod still inside as well, and the stretch is bigger than usual, burns more that he can't help but curse out loud.

"Fuck, fuck— Akashi, oh fuck —"

The red-haired grins and grips Mayuzumi's waist tighter as he begins to move his hips towards Mayuzumi's own. "You like that?"

"Yes, fuck, yes—! Deeper, Akashi— Just fuck me good—" Mayuzumi presses his face into the sheets, lets the shame wash over him as he mewls words he's usually too shy for. But something about Akashi's appearance makes his mind go blank, makes his words turn more obscene as he feels the wand fuck along Akashi's cock into him.

"I knew you'd like this kind of play, but never guesses you'd go wild," Akashi huffs amused and begins to move rougher, pushes the stick further with every thrust of his hips. "Fuck, you're so wet and tight, feels so good in your perfect, little fuckhole—"

Mayuzumi's voice cracks with every push, jerks whenever Akashi pistols into him and stretches his hole farther with each swell of the male's already fat cock. He's whining and panting helplessly, mouth standing open and eyes closed as he keeps getting filled, keeps feeling that monstrosity of Akashi's unrealistically fat cock pounding into him and abusing his walls, rubbing them raw and swollen.

"God, your dirty hole loves me, doesn't it?" Akashi moans and watches attentively how his cock keeps disappearing. "Sucking my cock so good, fucking me nicely—"

He leans down and bites into Mayuzumi's neck, encloses his mouth around the spot and sucks, feeling his lover's insides tighten at it. "Come on, tell me, Mayuzumi-san, tell me how good my cock feels? How good it's fucking you—"

The grey-haired gasps and pushes his ass farther, wants Akashi and the wand to dive deeper inside him and fill his belly.

"It's good, so fucking good— Love your cock, my asshole loves it so mu—ch—" His voice cracks at a particular hard thrust of Akashi's hips that make the white stick disappear almost completely inside his hole, merely the little knob in the shape of a heart hindering it from doing so.

Mayuzumi can't help the drooling as the red-haired grabs his throat and squeezes, can feel himself how his little hole is tightening further around the two objects pounding into him.

"Harder—" he gasps, closes his eyes again and lets his tongue loll out to breathe easier with the hold on his throat, making him now look like a bitch being bred by her mate as his breaths turn into loud pants and his ass hangs up high in the air, practically welcoming Akashi to breed and claim him.

"Where do you want it, Mayuzumi-san? Do you want my milk in your mouth or deep inside your fuckhole?" Akashi asks and grins brightly, his right eye turning slightly orange as he watches Mayuzumi's submissive form, how he's practically begging to be fucked unconscious and filled with cum.

"Inside— Fuck it into me, fuck me—"

If he were sane, Mayuzumi would never beg his lover so openly to fill him, but something about this dress makes him let go of all his inhibitions, turns him into a little bitch crying openly for fat cock and milk that he can't care at this point anymore, that he just cries loudly as he comes untouched on to the bed sheets, Akashi fucking him eagerly through his orgasm while being close himself.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed this so much, Mayuzumi-san, now let me give you your reward, take my cum like the perfect bitch you are—"

Even as he comes, Akashi doesn't stop moving his hips, keeps fucking his load deep into Mayuzumi's hole and fucks further, so long until the grey-haired starts to sob again, the stimulation too much on his now soft cock and raw-fucked hole that he tries to push Akashi away, but the male keeps moving nevertheless, almost hypnotized as he watches his cock pumping in and out of Mayuzumi's asshole.

The wand is still inside as well, helps pushing the cum deeper until it's seated safely in the male's belly where it's forming a small bulge, small but still able to be noticed.

"Akashi, stop dammit," the grey-haired finally hisses, teeth pressed together as he feels his sore body starting to get aroused again.

Akashi's eyes are hooded, watching in fascination the small, puckered and red hole still mouthing at him despite being so swollen and tired.

"Sorry, Mayuzumi-san, seems like I can't stop," he breathes and pushes his chest to Mayuzumi's back, ignores the sweat on both their skins and then begins to pound into him again, thrusts immediately violent.

The grey-haired gasps and holds on to the bed sheets, his limbs and hole burning as Akashi continues to fuck back inside him.

"Stop it already, it hurts—" But somehow despite his words, his hips seem to move as well, eyes closing as Akashi keeps filling him with his fat cock, pistoling velvet wand into his glowing hole.

His own cock is still soft and doesn't seem to turn hard again in the next time, but he still feels the pleasure as his asshole is being filled, Akashi's cock so fat and big that he cannot not enjoy having it fuck into him.

Merely the wet spurt of cum and the low grunt by his ear makes Mayuzumi realise that Akashi has come another time, making his belly grow in size again.

And even then, it doesn't look like Akashi's gonna stop anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
